The Great Valley
The Great Valley is an upcoming themed area at Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, FL, & Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore,Universal Studios Japan, Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Ultimate & Universal Studios Pennsylvania. it will replace Toon Lagoon in Florida and it will replace Amity in Japan, and Pennsylvania. The land is themed to The Land Before Time franchise. the Land is home to one of the most impressive log flumes and dark rides to date. Attractions The Land Before Time Flume Adventure (Formerly Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls in Florida):and Jaws: The Ride in Japan, Pennsylania, and Williamsburg): * Express Available? Yes! * Facts: when the log goes down a drop, it latches itself onto a roller coaster track. * Ride Type: Log Flume * Height Requirement: 44in * Highest Drop: 75ft * Map Info: Join Littlefoot and his friends as you attempt to save Chomper from Ozzy and Strut, be beware, you will get drenched Meet The Land Before Time Gang!: * Map Info: Talk to your favorite dinosaur friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and Chomper! * Facts: the attraction is home to the first animatronics to use Artificial Intelligence. Squirt the Logs! (on viewing bridge of The Land Before Time Flume Adventure) * Map Info: squirt unsespeciting riders on The Land Before Time Flume Adventure with water guns! Great Valley River Rapids (Formerly Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges in Florida): * Express Available? Yes! * Facts: this is one of the most complex man-made river ever made in Theme Park History. * Ride Type: River Rapids Ride. * Height Requirement: 42in * No Drops * Map Info: join Littlefoot and his friends as you save Ducky from Rinkus and Sierra, who sends you through white-water turbulent rapids. YOU WILL GET DRENCHED! Viewing Rock (formerly Me Ship, The Olive in Florda) * Info: Enjoy a breathtaking view of Islands of Adventure, you can even squirt unsuspecting riders on Great Valley River Rapids. Petrie's Flight * Express Available? Yes! * Facts: the attraction will be similar to Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. * Ride Type: Roller Coaster * Height Requirement: 38in * Highest Drop: 50ft * Map Info: Hop on Petrie's siblings to take a roller coaster flight around the Great Valley and some "dark ride" cave scenes. Ducky's Play Pound (Nearby The Land Before Time Flume Adventure) ' * Attraction type: Kids' water play area. * Islands of Adventure. * Info: Play around the water pound and get splashed in the fun-filled water playground hosted by Ducky the Swimmer. You can even squirt unsuspecting riders in The Land Before Time Flume Adventure, Yup, yup, yup! (Note: this is designed for kids who do not meet the height requirement for the attractions in the great valley.) 'Journey Through The Land Before Time * Express Available? Yes! * Ride Type: EMV Dark Ride (same technology used for Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) * Height Requirement: 40in * A few Drops, and tilting and shaking from the vehicle. * Map Info: Embark on an epic adventure to save Littlefoot and the gang from extinction, but watch out for that dreadful Sharptooth! Restaurants * Treestar Cafe (Formerly Comic Strip Café in Florida) - a restaurant that serves salads and other healthy goods. * Great Valley Ice Cream (Formally Toon Lagoon Ice Cream in Florida) * Chomper's (Formerly Blondie's in Florida) - a meat food restaurant that serves steaks, cheeseburgers, and Nathan's Hot Dogs * Ozzy's Egg-Tastic Shack (Formerly Wimpy's in Florida) - a stand that serves egg goods. Triva. In One Of The Quque video Of The Land Before Time Flume Adventure,you can see a tribute to Dudley-Do Right, from having Toon Lagoon closed and replaced with The Great Valley (and accidentally running over the banker who would have kept Toon Lagoon open). In the In the Williamsburg, Pennsylvania, and Japan versions. Martin Brody tries to save Amity Island, but unfortunately, the shark runs away to live in the caribbeans, and Littlefoot and the gang purchase the land. See Also The Land Before Time Flume Adventure. Journey Through The Land Before Time.Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal orlando Category:Attractions Category:Theme Park Area Category:Fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios Miami